Notorious Wiki
The new Notorious is a flag based on the Sage Ocean in Yohoho Puzzle Pirates (YPP). Notorious Motto veni vidi vici - we came, we saw, we conquer! ~ML History Notorious was founded on November 30, 2005 by Oldhairless and was one of the only examples of a dual-monarch flag, with Saluteme and Oldhairless trading places once or twice yearly until Saluteme's departure. Notorious was one of the principle members of the defunct RAN alliance and the JoKE alliance group. On January 23, 2006, the flag purchased the Isle of Kent from Go with the Flow and held it for a little over a year until Kent V. Notorious has been involved in almost every blockade at the Isle of Kent. For Notorious' second birthday, they enlisted ScaryMuffin's help and had a series of successful birthday events. During "'Choose your own Island' Opening - starting May 5th, 2006" event, Notorious temporarily joined a group called Sage Needs a Large, or SNL for short, of which consisted many different flags aiming for a large island opening on Sage. Sadly, on June 24th, 2008, Saluteme, Queen of Notorious and Captain of Swashbucklers of Sage, left Notorious and found a new home in Musketeers of Sage. Oldhairless took over monarchy ship once again, while Saluteme left Ruminor in charge of Swashbucklers of Sage. After a time Oldhairless passed the crown on to Ruminor, who was monarch of the flag until the new Notorious come back to life. On Aug 3rd, 2010, Ruminor , Hiba and Mindless decided to retake the challenge of making the new Notorious, forming the royalty of the new flag as well as crowning Hiba as the new era monarch of Notorious. Shortly after, Mystc became the 4th member of the royals to assist the growth and rebuilding of the flag. Notorious Public Statement Notorious Crews There are currently two crews under our flag, Mysterious Ways and Swashbucklers of Sage. The new Notorious is still being rebuilt after the final days of the original Notorious flag. Mysterious Ways Swashbucklers of Sage Our Royals & Titles (Notos High Command) Wanna know who are behind the scene puppeting the grunts of Notorious? The Patron, Explorer, Conquistor and Magnate of the Adam's family! | King/Queen | Royals (Prince & Princess) | Titles (Lords & Ladies) | Our Pirates (The men, women and children) Find your lads, lasses and marcots here! XD Complete List of Members of Notorious | Notos Senior Officers | Notos Fleet Officers | Notos Officers | Notos Crewbies | Blockades History (Conquering of Sage) Have ye heard the canon shots last night?! Avast! We need to strike n make them gulp gulp before it is too late. | Basset Island | Caravanserai Island | Kashgar Island | Kasidim Island | Isle of Kent | Kiwara Island | Spaniel Island | Notorious Hall of Fame (N.H.F.) This section is dedicated to Notorious pirates whose outstanding performance had earned them a special recommendations and appreciations from the Notorious family. Ye will always be remembered. Me salute ye! Yarr! In no particular order of appreciations and level of contributions, they are: | Saluteme | Oldhairless | Blackbone | Daviro | Reggie | Lofwyer | Juls | Hippo | Kapytanhook | Category:Browse